All You Need Is Love
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Thirteen years after Love Lifts Us Up. Stole is having a time of being the youngest in her family.
1. Chapter 1

All You Need Is Love

Summary: We fast forward another thirteen years. The majority of the Weasley Brood is at Hogwarts. The story primarily follows Stole Weasley, Ginny and Draco's baby girl, as she starts school and deals with all the trials and tribulations there in.

CHapter One

Brand New Year

Stole Finnigan Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in her new school uniform. Ginny laughed at her daughter, straightening Nicholas' tie. Stole didn't have a tie yet and wouldn't til she was sorted properly.

Stole was the youngest Weasley/Malfoy. She had eleven older siblings all of whom she knew were better then her to some degree. Her parents treated her with the same love that her brothers and sisters got and Stole was pretty sure she could beat them at something, someday.

Phillip, her oldest brother and already out of school, ruffled her strawberry blonde hair playfully as they waited for the train. Stole glared at him and fixed her hair. Phillip was twenty now and starting his second year at the Auror academy. He had grown into the promises his youth had made and several girl upper classmen were sending longing glances his way. Glances he managed somehow to ignore.

Despite his red hair, Phillip was extremely attractive. His hair was a more of a wine red, taking after his mother. His skin was free of the usual Weasley freckles but he had his father's eyes and aristocratically good looks. He had dated in school, Stole knew, but he was still too young to consider anything serious. Phillip usually reminded their parents that they themselves were only a little older then he was when they got married. Ginny would ignore it while Draco would mutter about manacles.

Stole smiled as Rob and Eve dashed up to the Malfoy family. Rob bent over, out of breath while Eve grinned insolently at them. Eve and Rob were a study in opposites. While Rob was a bookwormy type who was working for the Ministry in their cataloging department, Eve was running around the world, taking over her uncle Charlie's job as Dragon tamer. Draco was not pleased at the idea of his oldest daughter taking on full size dragons. Especially only a year out of school herself.

Eve had ever been the adventurous type, getting Rob and her other siblings in and out of trouble. Mostly Rob though.

Ginny frowned at her twins. "I wasn't sure you would make it."

"And miss Litt'e Stoley's sending off?" Eve chirped, hugging Stole. "Not on your life, mama!"

"Stole, remember that it's okay to spend some time in the library. And study." Rob insisted. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Mum, you sure you didn't switch kids with Aunty Mione?"

Ginny smiled. "No such luck. He's your flesh and blood. I'm glad you both could make it."

Eve gave a shrug. She and Rob were nineteen and it was their first full year out of Hogwarts, having turned so over the summer. Eve had gotten the aforementioned job and was jetting around the world constantly. Rob stayed closer to home but his hours were still pretty hectic and neither had been quite sure they would make it.

Eve was heartbreakingly pretty and her brother mirrored her with their short cut ash blonde hair and gray eyes. They were the same height but it was apparent that Eve was the stronger of the two. Always had been.

"Of course we made it, Mum. Stoley the last of the Weasley's 'til Philly has some bastards."

Phillip reached out to pull Eve into a head lock. "Watch it, Evie. Sides, Robbie's probably got a sweet heart already."

The family laughed at Rob's blank face. Chole, Stole's sister and Luke, their cousin on Ron's side came over, their Head girl/boy badges winking in odd constrast to their very different ties. Luke's parents and older sister Eponine followed him, smiling proudly at Luke. Flute, Sam, Elliot, Lia and Clay, the rest of the Weasley/Granger brood followed, bickering amongst themselves about something or other. The Weasley/Malfoy family, thirteen now that Draco had brought the triplets Gia, Flynn and Kylie back to the gathering swarmed around Stole. Bill and Fleur's children would be at Beauxbatons. Fred and George brought their respective families over.

The older siblings and cousins offered advice to the youngest Weasley kin. They agreed to send her packages for the year.

Finally the train whistled and Chole, Luke, and Nikki were helping them with thier trunks. The three soon to be graduates made certain to pay an extra bit of attention to Stole as the family got on board. Stole managed a compartment with the triplets while the rest of the family lingered by. Stole leaned out the window and waved to her parents til she could no longer see them.

Stole sat back amid her sisters as the three girls plotted the downfall of the still teaching Professor Snape. Stole let their plans lull her to sleep as she thought about where she fit into the family regime.

(A/N: Gia, Flynn and Kylie won't have too big a role in this fic, but they will be like the twins, showing up to wreak havoc every so often.

To Ami: Say what you want! I just love that you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The New Potters

Yvette Potter tossed her long black hair from her face and turned to Terrence, her kid brother. She almost snorted at the thought. Terry was almost sixteen himself and far from a kid.

Yvette looked around the crowded train station and sniffed disdainfully. She thought of a few choice french words, but curbed herself even as a young woman, perhaps two years older than Yvette herself, rushed past them. With that red hair, Yvette knew this woman had to be a Weasley. Her father had warned her that there was an infestation of them at this school. She wondered, not for the first time why the infamous Harry Potter had such disdain for people he once was friends with.

Terry shrugged off her hand from his shoulder even as Bonnie rushed up. "Yvette, I can handle myself, I should think!"

Yvette rolled her eyes. "Look, Terry, we're the new kids here and it wouldn't be smart to piss off anyone without just cause."

Terry looked around before switching to French to shield their conversation. "Dad wasn't kidding about these red headed freaks."

Yvette resisted a sigh as she ushered her siblings onto the train. Terry had spent most of his life trying to get their father to notice him. Terry himself looked so much like their deceased mother that Yvette really wasn't surprised that her father gave him the least amount of attention. Naturally Terry shaped himself into the man he thought their father wanted him to be.

Yvette tossed her hair from her eyes as she found an empty room.

"Be nice, Terry," She hissed to her brother in her own French. "There aren't that many people who actually want us here and I'm sure at least a few are looking for an excuse to send us home."

Terry grumbled under his breath even as Bonnie pulled out one of their new text books. They had been offered the chance to have French texts, but Yvette declined them, deciding it was best for them to get some real education by actually having to read English constantly.

It was three months since Yvette turned eighteen and their father had disappeared. Yvette was trying her best to keep their broken family together. Uncle Sirius had helped them find a flat in London until they would go to school. He had promised to help Yvette find a job after school if she needed it. All in all, he was being wonderful.

There were still nights Yvette woke up wishing her father hadn't left them. But they were few and far between. As the years passed Harry Potter had grown slowly distant to all of them, even Yvette herself, and she had long been the favorite.

Yvette broke out of her thoughts as Terry stood up.

"Where are you going?" She said, aware suddenly that half the trip was over.

"To get some food. Is that okay with you, mother?" He sneered in French. Terry prefered the language to English.

Yvette set her jaw. She wanted to explode at him, but she stopped herself. Bonnie was watching them with those eyes again and she had no desire to cause her kid sister to cry. Bonnie knew less English than Yvette and Terry but at fourteen she was far from naieve.

She nodded. "Go ahead, Terry. Just don't get killed."

888

Terrence Potter loved his father. It was ever the case that such a love could not go unnoticed by the Gods and so it was that Harry Potter saw the most of his deceased wife in Terry. Terry knew his father would never reciprocate his feelings perfectly, but was it so much to ask for a few small notices? Terry didn't think so.

Terry shoved his hands in his pocket and stalked down the corridor of the train. A pretty Blonde girl with the Weasley freckles was standing in the hall, talking to another pretty girl. The second girl was much younger, perhaps a first year. She had strawberry blonde hair with green eyes and the infamous Weasley freckles.

Terry groaned. There twenty or so Weasleys in the school this year and Terry knew he wouldn't be able to ignore them all.

Terry paused for a moment to admire the two girls. The blonde was taller and about his age, starting to get the curves in the right places. The shorter girl was still girlishly pretty but something about her face told Terry this one would break hearts. Probably more that that if she was a Weasley-Malfoy.

Terry coughed and the two girls looked at him. The blonde seemed to melt slightly, as most girls did when confronted with his good looks. He was like his father in that regard but his mother's eyes prevented him from wearing glasses. He flicked back his unruly black hair and grinned at the girls.

"Mind if I play through?"

The blonde blushed and let him by. The younger wasn't into boys yet apparently and she just folded her arms and scowled at him. Definitely a of the Malfoy branch. He had seen countless pictures of his father and Draco Malfoy. Enough to recognize that scowl.

He stepped by them, muttering a choice phrase in French as he did so.

Strawberry Patch grabbed his arm in a deceptively gentle grip and turned him to face her. Her green eyes bore into him and he almost wimpered before catching himself.

"What did you call me?"

"Sorry?" He tried for innocence.

"Did you just call my family a pack of inbreeding ferrets?"

Terry gaped at her. This rugrat spoke French?

(A/N: There you go! Yeah, it's a cliffie. Bite me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Stole Versus Terry

Terry recovered quickly, pulling his arm from her grasp.

"I didn't know they taught French at wizarding school," he retorted.

She smirked at him. "They don't. My parents sent all of us to a private school before we started here."

Terry studied her with renewed respect. She was still a Weasley-Malfoy, but he could easily see the beauty she would grow into. He knew enough about both the families to know she would break more than a few hearts given half a chance. Didn't mean he had to like her. But he made a mental note to stay out of her way when she started dating. If she took anything after her parents, she was sure to date him entirely out of spite and destroy his life in the process.

"My apologies. I wasn't aware there was an educated person among the ignorant masses here," He replied in perfect French.

"Of course there is," Said a strikingly pretty girl with Strawberry Patch's red blonde hair, coming up behind the girl. She was older, perhaps a year or so older than Terry himself. She was imediately joined by two replicas of herself, both grinning fiendishly at him as they surrounded what had to be their kid sister.

"Several of us, actually, but who's counting?" The one on the left quipped.

Terry eyed them all. He could see echoes of the three girls, who had to be triplets or something in the shorter girl. She would look much like them when she got to that age. He felt an ache somewhere over his heart and told it to shut up.

"Terry!"

Terry turned as Bonnie came running up, her braids bouncing.

He smiled at Bonnie as she skidded to a halt. A wicked look slid over her features as she took in the four others. "Oh, perhaps I should come back."

The youngest girl smiled beautifully and Terry was momentarily blinded by the brilliance of it.

"Not at all. My name is Stole Malfoy."

The older girls introduced themselves as Gia, Flynn and Kylie. Bonnie gushed over meeting them. The triplets, who Terry realized had to be Stole's older sisters, offered to introduce Bonnie around. Bonnie agreed, shouting over her shoulder for Terry to tell Yvette where she had gone.

Terry watched his sister leave, oddly relieved. He wasn't looking for friends here at Hogwarts but Bonnie needed people who enjoyed her.

He blinked suddenly to see the small girl hadn't left, but was now standing with her arms crossed and studying him.

"What?" He asked, indignantly.

She smiled at him, "You're new. A transfer, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, and you're a new kid. First years don't talk to upper classmen."

Stole laughed. "Bold words for someone with no friends and what appears to be a small family."

"You're new, how many friends do you have?" he retorted.

"I don't need friends. I have family."

Terry hated to admit it, but she was right. Half the school was related to her or friends with her relations.

He realized suddenly that making an enemy of her probably wasn't the best thing. At least not until he was sorted. If he managed to get sorted differently from her, it would be a different story. Then he could get away with just about anything. Especially if she managed to be one of the Slytherin Malfoys.

He was saved from further conversation when someone pushed past him, sweeping the girl up into his arms.

The person in question was almost six feet tall, with shaggy blonde hair that fell into his blue eyes. He was obviously a seventh year and achingly handsome. Terry imagined he could have his pick of girls. Why he was playing with this half pint, Terry could only guess.

"How's my little freckled love?"

Stole giggled from inside his arms. Terry watched them, thinking that they made a good couple.

"Lestat! You're horrible."

"It's what I'm here for!" the fellow, Lestat announced, grinning at Stole.

He suddenly seemed to notice Terry. With Stole still in his muscular arms, he turned to Terry. Terry felt suddenly insecure for some reason.

"Hello, who's this?"

Stole opened her mouth then faltered, realizing she didn't know his name.

Terry saved her, "Terrence Potter. Transfer from Beauxbaton."

Lestat grinned down at Stole. "Only here a few hours and you're already cheating on me?"

Stole blushed, "Don't be silly, Lestat."

Lestat laughed and set her down. "Just kidding you, Freckles. Go get changed. I'll see you at the the sorting ceremony."

Stole smiled and darted off. Terry found his eyes lingering on her as she disappeared and shook himself. He had no time for that.

Lestat smiled at him knowingly. "Don't worry, mate. Everyone falls under Stole's spell sooner or later. Now go get dressed."

(A/N: You will come to love Lestat and the triplets. Lestat is the son of Colin and Lavender.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Sorting Ceremony

Stole fidgeted in her new skirt. Her parents had insisted on getting her a new wardrobe since she was their last to go through Hogwarts. All around her she saw familiar faces. There were Sirius' last two children, Charlotte and Shade, waving to her from their respective tables. From family get togethers she knew almost the entire school, with the exception of the Hufflepuff table. Hufflepuff tended to consist of Muggle borns but Alyssa Carter, the last daughter of Millicent and her muggle husband sat at the table.

All around were familiar faces. Lia, her cousin sat at the Ravenclaw table with Shade Black, the three Hidei kids,her other cousin (this one of Bill and Fleur) Lawrence, and Bridgette, another cousin from George and Kristian and Head girl this year. Luke, Ron and Hermione's second born was Head boy this year and he gave her the thumbs up from the Gryffindor table, where the rest of his family sat and indeed most of the Weasleys sat.

Stole looked over at the Slytherin table, wondering if that was where she was going to get sorted. Not that she minded. Her older sister Chole, the triplets and her older brother Ryjan were all Slytherin and the family was fine with any way she sorted, even if her father sometimes joked that he would disown her if she became a Hufflepuff.

There weren't many new students this year, just a handful of muggle borns and the three transfers. Bonnie had bonded with the triplets and Stole wondered if she would get sorted as a Slytherin for that.

Stole blinked as her name was called. She walked up and let the hat fall to cover her eyes. Reports varied in the family as to what happened next. When the hat didn't eat her on the spot, she was relieved to note that Rob and Eve were wrong.

She became aware of a gentle murmuring in her ear.

"Another Weasley... where to put you?"

"Begging your pardon," she said politely for her parents had taught her that this object deserved her respect. "But I'm actually a Weasley-Malfoy."

"Ah!" exclaimed the hat. "That makes all the difference, my dear."

When the Hat yelled Slytherin, Stole had to wonder if perhaps her comment had effected the hat's decision.

She went to join her older sisters and brother at the Slytherin table. Chole fluffed her hair. Chole was a prefect this year. The triplets might have a chance at it next year, but Stole very much doubted anyone would dare appoint any of them. If they were half as bad at school as they were at home, they would destroy the school.

She looked around as the rest of the first years were sorted. Over at the Gryffindor table her siblings. None of them looked too surprised about her being sorted as Slytherin. Lestat Creevey was pouting as his kid sister Elliot rolled her eyes. Stole knew Lestat didn't like her the way he pretended to. However, Lestat was easily the best looking guy in Gryffindor and a Prefect to boot. He was smart and funny, everything a good girl wanted in a guy.

Stole ws a bit too young to think about him that way and he was practically family, playing all her silly games as she grew up, teaching her spells when no one was looking. The assumption was that she should have been closer to Elliot but for some reason, it was Lestat who made her laugh and went out of his way to keep her happy.

Stole shook her head on those thoughts as the Potter kids moved up to the platform. The Headmistress, Amorett Corozon, a handsome woman of thirty or so, made a breif introduction of the three, annoucing they were transfers and that they should be treated with proper respect. Stole found she liked the way Corozon talked. She had heard good things about Corozon from her siblings and she looked forward to the school year.

Yvette, the tall black haired older sister, stepped up first. She looked about Chole's age.

The hat deliberated for a moment before putting her as a Gryffindor. Terry was up next. As he walked up to take his place, Flynn leaned over to Gia.

"Kinda hot innit he?"

Stole made a face at her older sister. "If you like the overly arrogant times."

"Oh?" Kylie said, leaning in as Terry was deliberated over just like his father before him. "Fancy him, do you Stole?"

"That's right!" Gia chimed in. "We did find you alone with him, didn't we?"

Stole laughed. "I'm eleven. I think I can do without drama right now. Besides, he's kinda irritating."

The girls exchanged a significant look but kept quiet. They knew enough about this sort of thing.

888

Terry was trying to decide. HIs father told him that he could be sorted differently if he wanted to, all he had to do was name it.

The problem was he wasn't sure he wanted to be in the house he was given. The Hat was telling him Gryffindor which was what he had wanted all along... or he had wanted, until ten minutes ago Stole Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin.

He was being silly, he knew. He had only just met Stole. She was brash, sassy, young and trouble with a capital T. He didn't like her. He was just... curious.

Finally he gave up, letting the hat sort him properly. He went to join his sister at the Gryffindor table. The table was populated by red heads. Terry suddenly realized this might be a bit harder than he first thought.

He turned to the platform again as Bonnie sat, her eager face disappearing beneath the hat.

There was a moment of silence then the hat thundered "Slytherin!"

Bonnie looked a trifle disappointed then the Malfoy triplets waved at her and her bright smile came back.

"Bugger," Terry muttered under his breath.

(A/N: I love Terry. You'll love him too before long.

To ebonpinion- I promise much more drama!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

First Year Blues

Stole sighed and snuggled deeper into the folds of the gigantic green wingback chair. Jeffry Nott leaned over, trying to read Gia's copious notes from Charms.

"Get your own, Jeff!" Gia laughed, tossing her notes to Flynn. Flynn and Kylie didn't take as studious notes as their sister but that didn't stop them from passing. Jeff would probably get the notes by the end of the night.

It was three weeks since school had started and so far Stole had found that it met all her expectations. Still, she felt... bored.

She looked around, trying to figure out why it was. It was because she was so far ahead. She picked up Gia's notes, glancing over them briefly, surprised slightly to see that she knew most of the spells. The triplets were five years ahead of her.

Stole had always liked reading. Since their father refused to let them use the same books as each other, Stole had spent the last three years reading every school book she could get her hands on. Her father joked that she should have been born to Aunt Hermione.

Stole liked fiction too. She eagerly devoured all the books her parents willingly bought her. They had talked of her working at a local library during one or two of her summers and Stole loved the idea too.

Stole sighed again and glanced at her homework assignment. More stuff she already knew how to do. She gathered it up, intent on going to her room and finishing it away from the other students but Kylie stopped her.

"Stole! Come here a minute!"

Stole approached the triplets with mild trepidation.

"Yeah?"

"Help us out, baby sister," Flynn began.

"With what?"

"Bonnie here needs some help with Defense Against the Dark Arts. We figured you two could work together. You know most of the spells but you've never practiced them. Bonnie needs someone to practice with. Someone a bit closer to her level of expertise," Gia expounded.

Bonnie frowned slightly. "Um, not to be rude, but I'm pretty sure I'm good enough I can manage to be better than you, Stole."

Kylie laughed but Stole could feel the razor in her words as she spoke. "Don't underestimate Stole. Have some faith in her."

Bonnie must have felt the bite of the words too or else she could tell she had offended them. She nodded, smiling at Stole.

888

Stole stretched languidly as Bonnie gasped, trying to recover.

"Bloody hell, Stole! I didn't think anyone was that fast!"

Stole smiled. "You're just out of practice, Bonnie. It'll get easier as we go."

"No, I mean it, Stole. You're amazing."

Stole shrugged. "I spent years working with the spells just plain. I couldn't actually cast the spells but I was able to put together every contigency I could. It makes it a lot easier to be able to actually cast the spells."

"Thanks for this. It's great practice."

Stole smiled again, "Don't mention it. We'll get you back in shape in no time."

Bonnie thanked her again, before leaving. Stole stretched for a few minutes longer, lenghtening the stretches and slowing them down, so she got a better work out.

She looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"May I talk to you?" Terrence Potter asked kindly.

(A/N: And now Terry will pour on the charm. This fic is hard to write from Stole's point of view. She doesn't really like boys like that yet so she's going to treat Terry and all other boys the way she treats her brothers for a while yet. She does have a thing for Lestat though, as you may have guessed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

So Talk

Terry found he couldn't stop looking at Stole. It had been three weeks, give or take, since he first met the girl on the train in. She was cute in a first year kind of way.

Terry had had girlfriends before. He had an idea what he wanted in the woman of his dreams. Enough to know that Stole was everything he didn't want.

Still, she crept unbidden into his sight and mind, tainting his world view. For years he had been ready to hate the Weasley women for what they did to his father. But then came Stole in all her childish whimsy. She wasn't beautiful. Not yet. She would be. He could see the beauty to come, like blueprints etched across her features.

She also intrigued him. He had watched her train his sister over the past few hours. Bonnie had never been anything to scoff at when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts but her Beauxbaton training left gaps in her Hogwarts world.

Stole was incredible, it was true. She could easily be an Auror when she grew up, he reflected.

"Well?" Stole asked, having grown uncomfortable. SHe fidgeted as she waited for Terry.

"What do you think of me?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Precious little," Stole announced, tossing back that reddish blonde hair from the bright green eyes.

"I get the feeling we got off to a bad start."

"Having someone insult me and my family tends to bring out the worst in me," Stole confessed, leaning against the wall again.

It occured to Terry that maybe she was nervous. He couldn't imagine why. Had he wanted to start a fight he would have been hard pressed to defeat her without cheating.

"I'm... sorry. I get a little hot headed when I have to do something I don't want to," Terry confessed.

Stole, arms crossed over her chest, tilted her head to the side. "You didn't want to come to Hogwarts."

"Didn't have a choice. Some things happened that I had no control over."

"What things?" Stole asked, curious.

Terry most decidedly did not want to get into the issue of his absent father, the great Harry Potter.

Stole waited until the silence was truly uncomfortable to acknowledge it. "Oh, I guess it might not be... pleasant. Forget I said anything. But why are you trying to get friendly with me now?"

"YOur sisters like my sister. I feel I should make an effort for her. If they really hit it off, I guess we'll have to... coexist or something."

Stole smiled at him. "You know, I was rather counting on having an arch enemy throughout my first year at least."

Terry surprised himself by smiling back at her. "You still can."

She eyed him curiously, a half smile on her own lips. "How's that?"

"Well, We could pretend at enemies."

Stole's smile blossomed. "That sounds like a perfect cure for boredom. No one will question it, will they?"

"YOu're a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor," He continued, getting into the idea. "We'll be coldly cordial around Bonnie and not a soul would know."

_And no one will be more surprised than us when I marry you in twenty years,_ whispered a silent part of Terry's brain, so quietly he did not hear it yet.

(A/N: Don't you love Terry? He's just so cute!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Generation Gap

Stole was finding it fun to be Terry's arch enemy. Terry was fun to be around even when they weren't fighting publicly. He was a wiz at History of Magic, her least favorite subject. They never fought like their fathers had but were careful to snub each other in the presence of others.

Stole was also finding it hard to ignore Lestat. She knew she was only eleven and the possibility of him thinking of her that way was very slim but she couldn't help it.

Lestat was charming and handsome. He was like family but she couldn't help but think of him as someone more. Someone she liked and wanted to be with.

Terry was fun too. She was in the library, researching. Terry was hiding behind a stack of books, speaking in an Australian stage whisper as she tried to read the Shakespeare play for her Muggle Studies class.

"So the lion stalks his prey, the unknowing snake," Terry drawled, peeking at her over a stack of Potions books.

Stole smiled but focused on her Shakespeare.

"The snake is a cunnin' li'l creature," Terry continued, creeping around the edges of the books. "But is she any match for the fearless lion?"

"She is if she's a lion tamer," Stole chirped, setting down her book. "Which she is."

He grinned. "So, what is a poor lion to do?"

"He can start by leaving me alone so I can finish this play," Stole admonished.

He leaned over to see what she was reading. "_As You Like It_?"

"Shakespeare."

"I know that. I'm just wondering what class that's for. I might have to look into it."

"You like literature?"

"I like Shakespeare," Terry corrected.

Stole wasn't sure what to say to that and wondered if she should just go back to her book. That seemed rude but it was getting uncomfortable.

"You know," Terry began, looking out over the stacked books. "I find Shakespeare is easier to read if I read it aloud."

"That gets rather boring with just one person," Stole pointed out.

He grinned. "Well, looks like you need some help."

888

Ginny lay on the bed and breathed a contented sigh. Her husband propped himself up on one elbow to grin down at his wife.

"So this is what an empty nest feels like," she sighed.

Draco leaned down and kissed his wife's bare collarbone. A fire was lit in the hearth, taking the edge out of the crisp November night. Beneath the sheets, Ginny and Draco were naked.

Draco took a moment to admire his wife. Ginny Weasley was gorgeous in ways almost too painful to contemplate. She had aged well, only a few silver strands starting to appear in her shock of crimson hair. She had laugh lines but they were still small. She wasn't vain about that kind of thing and neither was he.

Ginny returned the admiration. "Heard from Eve lately?" she asked.

Draco nodded. His wife worried about their children a bit much but he couldn't really blame her.

"Eve's in France right now, hunting a few Horntails."

"I thought they didn't get that far south," Ginny protested. Draco sensed the underlying worry in his wife's voice. She was probably remembering the Tri Wizard Tournament and Harry's task.

"Not usually but Rob says they've been tracking their migration and it's changed."

Ginny nodded. "Rob would know that sort of thing."

Despite the difference between him and his sister, Rob took an active interest in his sister and her well being.

"Phil's going to try to come home next weekend."

"Trying to mooch food from us again?" Ginny asked wryly.

"Most likely. Oh, you remember Blaine Zabini?"

"Blaise and Pansy's little girl? Isn't she twenty or so now?" Ginny asked.

"Nineteen. Apparently she's shadowing Phil now."

Ginny nodded, bringing up what she could remember of the girl. She remembered a chocolate colored girl with sleek black hair and striking violet eyes. She hadn't seen Blaine since Eve and Rob's graduation and had not even known Blaine was going into Auror school. Blaine tended to get lost with her big brother Cameron around. Cameron was working as a special effects artist for one of the many Wizarding film industries. He rubbed elbows with the best and people tended to forget about Blaine in all the mix up.

"Phil wanted to know if he could bring her home with him. I don't know if that's part of the shadowing or not..." Draco trailed off.

Ginny looked at her husband, knowing what was going on in that mind of his. When people worked close together for extended periods of time, they tended to grow feelings for each other. She wondered if the same would happen with Phil and Blaine. She would just have to wait and see.

In the mean time, she slid her hand over to touch her husband's chest. He stiffened then relaxed as she moved closer. Well, most of him relaxed. She grinned and climbed on top of him.

He grinned back and kissed her even as they started again.

(A/N: I like families. No I will not tell you if Blaine and Phillip get together. You'll just have to read on and see what happens. I thought about putting some As You Like It quotes in this one but I'm not familiar enough with that one to do so easily and any time I don't have to work hard is a good time in my book. :3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As You Like Him...

Lestat was finding it hard not to notice Bonnie Potter. There was something remarkably attractive about her. He was finding it hard not to want to like her.

Lestat was a nice guy and since over half of his best mates were the children of the infamous Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Lestat knew it wouldn't be a big problem for him to be interested in a Slytherin. Hell, he had had that fling a year ago with Chole Weasley who had been just the sweetest little thing about it all.

Lestat needed help, he knew. And, sadly, the best sort of help was three identical girls...

Gia sat up, her grey eyes boring into his even as Flynn and Kylie looked at each other with amusement.

Lestat had found the triplets in the library where Gia liked to lounge about and read up on Potions and Charms, her strong points and her sisters just kept around her. For lack of anything better to do. Lestat was reasonably sure that Gia at least would go into the twins joke shop after they finally retired. All three girls were bright but Gia seemed the most likely to work in a business environment like that, much less run her own.

Flynn tossed her long strawberry blonde hair. She and Kylie kept their hair the same length while Gia preferred hers to be short, not even to her shoulders. Lestat was pretty certain it was because the two more immature of the girls liked to pretend they were each other. Gia was certainly the most mature of the three.

"So, Lestat," Flynn drawled, a grin in her voice. The girls had always found it amusing that he was named after a French vampire from an Anne Rice novel. A gay character from an Anne Rice novel.

The trio was known to make obscure references to the novels in question.

"What brings a fine fellow like you to us?"

The Weasley triplets were infamous for their romantic experience. Flynn and Kylie had dated just about every guy in the school or else had helped the guys into romantic relations of their own.

Gia was less into the dating thing but even she had nabbed Porter Shelds and had dated Tristian Black all of her first year. Lestat was under the impression that Tristian was courting Brighton Weasley of the George Weasley part of the family. As for Porter, God only knew. The boy was more mysterious than Cod. (1)

"I might be interested in someone and I was hoping my three best girls could give me some help," he said, taking a seat amid them.

"Isn't that sweet," Flynn gushed, pinching his cheek. "Such a nice boy, it is."

"I hate it when you talk like that," Lestat complained, referring to her Gollum impression.

Gia gave Flynn a look then returned her gaze to Lestat. "Who, Les?"

He sighed. "Bonnie."

Kylie choked on the breath of air she was taking and stared at him. "Oh, Les, darling. You really know how to pick 'em," she replied.

"Is that bad?" He asked.

Gia shook her head. "Yes and no, Les. Her father, _The_ Harry Potter had a falling out with the Weasley family. I don't imagine you'll have a problem with Bonnie herself, but her brother Terry seems a bit...stand-offish, shall we say."

"But, I'm not a Weasley," Lestat argued.

Flynn sighed. "Lestat, you have strong connections to pretty much everyone in our family."

Kylie suddenly straightened. "Les, my sisters and I need to talk."

Lestat frowned but dutifully departed.

Flynn and Gia looked at Kylie. "Okay," Gia began. "What are you going on about?"

"Don't you guys see it? Stole."

"Stole?" Gia repeated.

"Oh, Merlin," Flynn muttered. "Stole has it bad for Lestat. She always has. Hell."

The three girls sat there. On the one hand, Lestat had never seen Stole as anything other than a sister and he was more than infatuated with Bonnie. On the other, Stole was their sister and they owed her at least a few more months of happy belief that she could have a love she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Come and Gone

Stole sighed as she leaned against Terry. "I can't believe it's almost been a full year!" she said.

He combed his fingers through her hair in a way he knew she liked and sure enough she sighed again and leaned further into him.

Terry stroked her hair and considered what had happened over the past year. Terry and Stole had a great thing going. The entire school, even Terry's sisters were convinced that Terry and Stole were neck deep in a feud.

Stole loved every minute of it but Terry had to wonder if she wouldn't get bored of it before long. What happened then?

He decided not to think about that. He'd burn that bridge when he came to it. For now he knew he could make her laugh and that was enough. Someday he would want more but she was eleven and he was fifteen. He had time.

"How's your family?" Terry asked.

Stole vibrated as she giggled. "Phil's got a girlfriend!"

"Really?" Terry asked. He was curious about her other family members. She didn't talk about them as much as he would have expected from a Weasley. According to his Dad, the Weasleys were fiercely familial. Yet Stole never mentioned them. Maybe because he had never asked.

"Well, maybe not really," Stole conceded. "She's his partner at work but Mom says she's really love struck over him. Phil probably hasn't noticed yet."

"What's her name?"

"Blaine Zabini."

"Zabini? Any relation to Cameron Zabini?"

"Sister, actually. Do you know Cameron?"

"Kinda. Yvette, my older sister, met him a few years back. They hit it off pretty well, as I recall. I think she'd like to get back in touch with him, especially now that she's done with school."

"Oh yeah, congratulate her on graduating. Remind me and I'll Owl you his address."

"You plan on Owling much this summer?"

"I'd like to, if you don't mind. I don't often have much to do over the summers. I can't do any wand practicing unless my parents let me in the Greater Hall at the Manor."

"Greater Hall? You have more than one?"

"Five, as a matter of fact. Dad and Mum converted one into an indoor playground but they're talking about changing it into a water park now that we're all a little too old for that."

"I don't know," he objected. "I think there's something nice about swinging on a swing set."

She laughed again. "Well, I'll see what I can do."

"What about the other Four Halls?"

"Well, there's the Greater Hall. It's got all sorts of wards on it so we can practice magic in there but Mum and Dad have it child locked so we can't get in unless they let us. It's a little annoying but I can understand. There's the Grand Hall, where we have social functions."

"Do you have many of those?"

"A fair few. I'll see if I can't get you in for one this summer. Where was I? Oh, and there's the Dinning Hall."

"That doesn't sound so grand."

"You haven't seen it. Finally there's the Hall of Records."

"Records? Like the family history."

"And then some," she commented. "When we were little we used to have scavenger hunts in there. You know, find a book that screams if you open it. Find a book that has fangs. We had grand times until Dad remembered all those dark arts books were still in there. We still have a ton of them but they're more theory and Defense against rather than practical."

"So you want to learn the Dark arts?"

"Of course not. But they don't deal as much with countering spells as I'd like."

Stole looked at her watch. "Oh, bugger. I should go hang with my sisters. Do you mind?"

He smiled down at her. "Not at all. Go be the sister. I should find mine too."

He watched her leave and wondered if she would really remember him this summer.

(A/N: So, this story still refuses to have a plot. Go figure.

To Lady Gray: I have this compulsion where I have to finish stories that people like to read. I'm glad you like the story and while it may take me a while between updates, until I write "the End" you can anticipate more!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Our One Night

Stole did her best to resist the urge to tug at the pink dress she was wearing. She sighed. Pink was not her color.

"Stole?"

She looked around as her mother came into the room where she and her sisters had prepared for tonight's affair. Chole, Eve, Alexandra and the triplets were already out in the Grand hall, Stole knew she should be joining them, celebrating Chole's graduation. She already had a job lined up with the French Ministry.

Chole wasn't the only one being celebrated tonight. Her cousins Luke, Bridgette, and Nikki were all celebrating tonight as well. Moretta Lupin was joining the group tonight too.

Stole looked at her mother. Ginny Weasley-Malfoy looked resplendent in dark purple velvet. But then, her mom looked magnificent without even trying.

Ginny smiled down at her youngest child. "Oh, Stole. Who convinced you to wear pink?"

Stole scowled. "Rob."

Ginny sighed. "When are you going to learn not to listen to him? Come here."

Stole shuffled over to her mom who pulled out her wand. Ginny tapped Stole once on the shoulder. Stole's dress faded from the horrid pink to a more appealing shade of pale green.

Stole smiled shyly up at her mother who enfolded her in a hug. "No more taking fashion advice from Rob, all right?"

Stole nodded.

"Good. Then let's get you down to the party."

Ginny took her daughter by the hand, pulling her along. Stole went along willingly. She had been absent from the party below for too long.

The Grand Hall was full of people, most of whom were family. Stole found the triplets immediately. Her sisters took a few moments to hassle her but she just smiled, pleased to be back home where she belonged.

"Phillip!" she cried running over to her eldest brother. Phillip laughed and caught her as she flung herself at him.

"Hey, Stoly. How are you, little girl?"

Stole smiled into his chest. "I'm not a little girl any more, Phil. But how are you? How's life with Blaine?" she asked, looking past him to the black haired beauty. Blaine blushed but managed a smile.

Phil looked back at Blaine. "Great. She's a great partner."

Stole saw the look of disappointment in Blaine's eyes. Blaine managed to keep her smile as a dance started.

Stole wanted to step out and let Blaine take her place but as Phil smiled at her and reached for her hand, she couldn't think of a reason.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Stole turned to stare at Terry Potter as he smiled down at her.

Phil looked mildly surprised. "Not at all. Be my guest."

He turned and seemed to notice Blaine there. He smiled at her. "Hey, Blaine. Let's see if that dueling footwork of yours is just as useful on the dance floor."

"That was…romantic," Teddy muttered as he slipped into the proper dancing position.

Stole smiled at him. "Isn't that the truth? I love my brothers but they aren't all that wonderful with the girls. But enough about me. I'm thrilled you could make it. Cameron is around here somewhere. I don't know if you brought Yvette…"

"That I did. They've already found each other. They seem to have hit it off, if I do say so myself."

Stole thought about commenting further but Teddy's hand felt comfortable in her own grasp. Some things, she decided, were best left unsaid.

(A/N: Still am having trouble over this guy. This story just hates me. Sorry for a horrible delay like this but the good news is that my current time hog (my original story) is almost done so with any luck, I'll have semi-regular updates once or twice a week.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bit By Bit

Stole was just putting the last of her clothes away in her Hogwarts closet when the small glass bubble on her table vibrated. She looked back at it and squealed in delight.

Shoving the garment in the closet, she snatched the bubble and took off.

Five minutes later she burst into the spare classroom. Lestat Creevey turned and caught her as she flung herself at him. "Lestat!" she crowed.

"Hey, pint sized."

She hit him gently in the arm as he set her down. "I'll have you know I've grown four inches."

It was quite true. Stole was well on her way to the classic Weasley look: tall with freckles and an overabundance of red hair. Stole stood much straighter now. She was twelve and though her hair was still more of a strawberry blonde from her time in the sun all summer, she had gathered a few freckles and (more importantly) her mother had promised to take her bra shopping over the Christmas break. Although she knew she really didn't need one yet, the very idea made Stole practically giddy. Despite herself and her tomboy tendencies, she was very excited to be becoming a woman.

"So you have," he said. "Look, Stole, can you do me a favor?"

Stole smiled at him. "Of course."

He pulled a small glass bubble out of his pocket, one almost exactly like the one she now had.

"Can you give this to Bonnie for me?"

Stole stared at the bubble and something broke in her.

In her own way, Stole had always known that Lestat wasn't for her. Likewise she had noticed the looks that Lestat gave her friend but she had chosen to ignore them. She hadn't wanted to believe.

Numbly she took the bubble and forced herself to smile at Lestat. "Sure, Les."

888

Terry wasn't paying attention terribly well which was why he ran smack into Stole. He hadn't seen her since they got off the train and that had only been fleetingly.

He caught her before she could fall and smiled at her. "Dang girl, you got taller."

She didn't meet his gaze. Without knowing how he knew, Terry knew something was troubling his friend.

He didn't stop to think and if he had, he probably would have done the same thing. He simply put his shoulder into her hips, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Terry!" she shrieked in protest. "What are you doing?"

"You need ice cream."

"I do not!"

"Well that's too bad," he continued. "Because you're going to get some."

Stole continued to issue protests but Terry could tell she didn't mean them and indeed, when he set her down in the Kitchens, she was smiling.

(A/N: Only one more chapter, my dearies. I thought about putting more in but I didn't want to beat a dead horse. I mean, we all know Stole and Terry are gonna get together, right?

To Brittany: OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you soooooo much for this! I love it! :3

To all my readers: Thank the awesome Brittany for making this http :/ www. geni . com / share ? t = 6000000011400397142  
(Remove all the spaces) This is the family tree for this series! I'm super excited about it. Thanks again Brittany!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Never Looking Back

Six Years Later...

Stole dutifully lifted her glass as yet another toast was proposed. She looked around at her family. It seemed everyone was paired off.

Phillip sat with his wife of five years Blaine Zabini. The two had yet to have any children, much to the chagrin of the Weasley family in general. Both were still working for the Aurors and no one really blamed them for wanting to hold off.

Eve, the bride of the hour, was busy kissing her husband, Richard Frank. Richard was a Muggle but no one seemed to care about that. Beside her, Rob had his arm around his own fiancée, Charlotte Black. Stole eyed her future sister in law carefully. There was a slight bulge to Charlotte's stomach. Like her father before her, Charlotte apparently liked to live dangerously.

Stole let her gaze sweep over the other couples around the grand hall of Malfoy Manor. Michale and Tiffani Carter, Flynn and Woodrow Daniels, Kylie and her partner Alyssa Devro, Alexandra and Clive Hidei, as well as countless other couples.

She knew she wasn't the only single Weasley/Malfoy in the family. Her sisters Gia and Chole were both still looking around but for some reason all the other singles had better things to do than go see their sister down the aisle.

Okay, so Gia was trapped in the Antartic, negotiating a treaty between the Ice Dragons and the Freezing Wyrms, and Chole was on tour with the Cannons, in the middle of a prelim match, but Stole still felt slightly betrayed.

She brightened as her cousin Lawrence sat down beside her. Like her, he was still single. He did seem to have inherited Uncle Percy's talent for over worrying though (how this happened, as he was Bill's child, was beyond everyone).

"Almost makes you wish lighting would strike them," he mused, staring over at Eve and the newest member of the Weasley/Malfoy clan.

She giggled. "Larry, don't be jealous. I'm sure you'll find your ravenhearted little darling before long."

He scowled at her. "You're not going to try to hook me up again, are you?"

She giggled again. "I think we all learned our lesson last time," she said, referring to one of the many times she had hooked him up with a school friend only to have it blow up in her face.

"Oh, that reminds me," he said, pulling out a letter and handing it to her.

She frowned at him. "It's a federal offense to read another person's mail."

He shrugged. "I didn't open it."

She took it from him and inspected the Hogwarts wax seal on the back.

With a sigh, she opened it and let her eyes travel down it.

"Well, Aunt Hermione will certainly be pleased," Lawrence said.

"Will you stop that?" she snapped, turning towards him. As she did so, something beyond him caught her eye and the letter fell from nerveless fingers.

Lawrence frowned then followed her gaze. He looked back at her then to the man she was staring at.

He whistled sharply. "Oi! Lestat!"

The man in question looked up from where he was playing with his three month old son, a question in his eyes.

"Lawrence Weasley, don't you dare!" Stole hissed, clutching at her chair.

Lawrence leaned back with a smirk as Lestat came over.

"What's up?" Lestat asked.

"See the boy talkin' to Stole's dad?"

Lestat followed his directions and grinned. "My god, is that who I think it is?"

"Lestat, I beg you!" she demanded.

Lestat shrugged. "You have to get on your knees to do that."

She scowled at him but let go of her chair. Whether to get up or what, they never knew, for Lestat grabbed her by the waist of her custom made dark purple dress and threw her over his shoulder.

"Lestat!" she screamed, flailing at him. She reached for her wand but Lawrence took it from her with a smile.

A moment later Lestat set her down and spun her.

They were only a few feet away from her father who was scowling at the tall, black haired man before him.

The black haired man finished his conversation and turned. He froze when he caught sight of Stole.

Lestat and her dad and everything else faded away as Terry Potter closed the distance and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, Stoley," he whispered into her hair.

"Thought I'd never see you again," she whispered back.

"Aw, come on," he said, pulling back. "You know Charlie won't let me die that easily."

"Uncle Charlie isn't infallible," she pointed out.

He grinned and swooped in to kiss her cheek. "You'll be quite happy to know that I have decided to settle down."

"Oh?" she asked, past the lump in her throat.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it.

"Took a position as Care of Magical Creatures Professor. I only wish I knew someone there."

"You will," she answered. "I...I was just offered a position as Potions Mistress this morning."

He grinned happily. He moved in for another hug and this time what he whispered in her ear caused her face to split in a happy smile.

"So, Stole, what is Hogwarts' stand on inner-staff relationships?"

The End.

(A/N:In case you're wondering, Stole and Terry get together. This one was fun to write. Almost as much fun as the first one was. Still, I'm pretty happy to see it end. I didn't want to draw it out too much, you know? Anyway, hope you like it, my lovelies and of course, you know what this means...NEW FIC! AAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. I'm just a little excited to be starting a new fic. Can you tell?


End file.
